


First Snow

by Jolyn09



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Overprotective Donald Duck, Twins, Young Della and Donald, jol's trashy writing, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolyn09/pseuds/Jolyn09
Summary: Donald wakes up to his twin sister calling his name, what did she get herself into this time?
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck, Della Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Kudos: 54





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue1Jay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue1Jay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Winter is Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/533419) by Rechi (on tumblr). 

> Dedicated to my spirit twinny 💙

"Donald!"

The sound of his name being called woke Donald up with a start. Immediately, he noticed that the bed beside him was empty, and a complete disarray. 

"_What did she get herself into this time?!_" He asked himself, feeling a mix of anger, annoyance and worry at the same time as he rushed out of bed, ignoring the exact same mess he made while doing so.

The time was creeping into early November, and two of the best holidays of the year, Thanksgiving and Christmas! Or it would if you had your family around. This was the first year the duck twins were celebrating those two without their parents and ever since they lost them, the two have only grown further and further apart. Their Uncle Scrooge taking them in didn't help the situation in any way, as their seperate opinion on adventuring pulled them even further. That, with the fact that there's a bunch of magic, weird or even evil artifacts lying around, anything can happen. 

Donald grabbed whatever he could find to use as a weapon along the way. Anger was still in him for his sister getting herself in trouble yet again, being the adventurous and reckless duck she is, but also a small hope that she's okay, and he isn't too late. 

He found his sister, staring out the living room window, the front of her beak and her fingers touching the face of it. Allowing himself to breathe a sigh of relief, Donald put his 'weapon' down, and walked towards Della, still on guard however. Dosen't mean that she's okay meant that they weren't in danger. And why she didn't call their Uncle instead of him? He had no idea.

"Della? What is it?" He called out.

His twin didn't say anything, just gestured him with the look they had grown up with for so long. Finally facing the window, Donald finds himself spotting beautiful flakes of snow swaying in the sky, slowly but surely falling to the ground. He rested his head on the frame, before looking at his eager sister.

"Isn't it pretty?"

"Della, we get snow every year." Donald commented, perplexed.

"Yes but not here! Okay technically we would since we are still in the southern hemisphere but still!" His sister answered, gesturing mid air while explaining.

"....I admit, it's pretty great."

Donald wasn't sure why he didn't consider, every single year, without fail his sister will scream over white balls falling from the sky, no matter how many times they've seen it before. It reminded him of old times, where they were one and together.

**Maybe some things do never change.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Della smiled as she looked at her brother in solitude silence, it's rare that he is ever this calm, much less in his red striped pajamas- wait..

"Are you still in your pajamas?"

"I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO CHANGE OKAY?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I had loads of fun writing this, the end especially. I realized I had written a perfect ending for a short fic mid way but NOPE! GOTTA HAVE SOMETHING FUNNY IN THERE! XD


End file.
